Dream Called Reality
by NerdsRule
Summary: DO NOT SCROLL DOWNWARDS! AU. Written for SweetestIrony's GhVi Week 5.0. What will happen when a betrothed Prince Gohan runs away and takes his best friend, Videl, with him? How will these two survive? Will they survive? And what is Mirai Trunks doing here? Read to find out! READ IT! REVIEW! READ! (Note: I suck at summaries.)
1. Prolouge

Dream Called Reality

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

* * *

Once upon a time far away in the kingdom of Z, their was King Goku, Queen Chi-Chi, Prince Goten, and Prince Gohan. Their castle had many servants. Most female.

The kingdom of Z was in a time of desperate need. Not only had their been a terrible drought, but that, and the inhuman eating habits of the king and princes, had caused a famine to spread across the kingdom.

Queen Chi-Chi had decided that the smartest thing to do was betroth Gohan to a rich princess. She had short hair. She wasn't the tallest person in the kingdom, but she was strong. She also had blue eyes. She was Princess Erasa of the kingdom of Blondia

The kingdom of Blondia was a very, very, rich kingdom. They practically had money coming out of their ears. For some unknown reason, Gohan didn't agree to this betrothal.

"Mother," Gohan pleaded, "please, do not make me get married to Princess Erasa."

"What is wrong with Princess Erasa?" Chi-Chi asks her oldest son. "She's young, beautiful, sweet, and rich."

"Rich. Rich! RICH!" Gohan screams, "This is what it's about. Why can't I choose my own wife? Why can't I just have a life? It's always what _you_ want, mother! It's never been what I want! I'm going to my room and not coming out!"

"How long a-" Chi-Chi begins.

Gohan grumbles, "When _I_ feel like it."

* * *

Videl wipes a drop off sweat from her forehead and throws her long hair onto her back. Cleaning the Z castle is a whole lot of work. And she still had to do Prince Gohan's room. She is _so _gonna need a trip to the royal spa after this. Too bad she's not allowed to go until Sunday. The worse part was it was _Monday_. Big bummer.

Anyways, Videl knocks on the door to Prince Gohan's room.

"GO AWAY MOTHER!" Gohan screams.

"I am not your mother. It is I. Videl." Videl says.

"Oh," Gohan says as he opens the door, "I'm sorry Videl. I'm just really mad at my mother."

"Why?" Videl asks.

"I am betrothed. Betrothed to Princess Erasa of Blondia." He replies.

Videl frowns. She and Gohan had been friends since she came to work at the castle at age eleven. She had always had a crush on the prince but he was a prince, she was a peasant. Them falling in love could only happen in fairy tales. Her life just wasn't a fairy tale. She was not in a dream, but in a reality.

'Lucky idiot!' Videl screams in her head, 'Some people have all the luck!'

Videl sighs and asks, "When's the wedding?"

"Never." Gohan chuckles, "Not if I can help it."

"What are you gonna do? Runaway?" Videl asks.

"You read my mind, Videl." Gohan says.

"You're really just gonna live somewhere random with Kami knows what? You've been catered to all your life and your just gonna up and live away on your own?" Videl wanted her, or his, story straight.

"No. You are coming with me." Gohan tells her.

Videl blinks. Did he just ask her to runaway with him? Apparently, he did. A small blush creeps upon her cheeks.

"Why me of all people?" Videl asks.

"Because you are my best friend." He says simply.

Videl crosses her arms over her chest and says, "What are you gonna do if I say no?"

Gohan smirks and says, "Simple. I'll have you decapitated for refusal to follow the orders of the prince, the heir to the thrown the-"

Videl decided to shut him up, "Decapitation is very harsh, Gohan. Especially for your best friend. I'm going though."

"Good. We leave at midnight." Gohan says. "Meet me at the gate and tell _no one_!"

"Got it, Princey." Videl says.

"Don't call me Princey, peasant or I'll have your head on a silver platter." He jokes.

"My deepest apologies, your highness." Videl says as she curtseys and exits the room.

* * *

Gohan is just about to sneak out of the royal hallway until he sees his little brother looking up at him.

"Gohan, where are you going?" Goten asks.

"I am running away."

"Why?" Goten asks his big brother.

"I do not want to live here." Gohan says.

Goten frowns, "But you can't leave. You have to get married and be king and, and, and I gonna miss you to bad!"

"I gonna miss you, too, squirt." Gohan says ruffling the small prince's hair.

"If you don't come back soon, will I be king of Z?" Goten asks.

"Yes. Don't tell Mom and Dad I'm leaving okay."

"Okay. Bye brother."

"Bye Goten. The big cookie in the fridge all yours."

As Gohan walks to the gate, he see a very peeved Videl.

"Thanks for showing up." She says sarcastically. She _was _very peeved.

"Well, sorry, V." Gohan apologizes, "Goten found me! What supposed to do? Ignore him?"

She rolls her eyes. "I don't know. I'm an only child. Can we go now, Princey?"\

"Seriously, this is not gonna work if you keep calling me Princey." Gohan says in a flat tone.

"Fine, Gohan." Videl says, "Let's go before someone finds us."

"Okay." Gohan says, "BRUCE!"

"Neigh," the horse named Bruce cries as it makes it's way toward the duo.

"Are you trying to get me arrested." Videl says as the horse stops in front of them.

Gohan climbs onto the horse and says, "Not really, just out of the luxurious, comfy castle."

"You're making it sound like leaving is a bad thing." Videl says as she climbed on the horse.

"Put your arms around me." He tells her, "It will be easier for both of us."

Videl blushed as she put her arms around the young man's torso. "Ya!" Gohan whispered loudly. With that, they rode off into the night. They didn't know what was ahead, but they were ready for it. Or so they belived.

* * *

A/N: Prolouge-Complete! Yes it is cheesy but I shall rollith with it! Please review my story! If you give me any flames I shall feedith them to my town mascot, Duke the Dragon! I still don't wantith them!

Those of you who are waiting for the next chappie of 'Well, I Didn't See That Coming', I have started chapter six but it's getting nowhere. Give me time and I will update. Probably.


	2. Chapter I: Fruity Fever

Dream Called Reality

Chapter I: Fruity Fever

Last Time: With that, they rode off into the night. They didn't know what was ahead, but they were ready for it. Or so they believed.

* * *

"Gohan," Videl begins, "We have been riding on this horse for two and a half hours, you know. When are we going to stop?"

"Whoa!" Gohan shouts so the horse will stop, but it keeps going, "Bruce, stop!"

The horse comes to a very abrupt stop. Then the horse begins jumping and kicking and shaking until the teenagers fall to the ground unceremoniously. After that, Bruce ran of into the night.

"Now?" Gohan says turning to Videl.

Videl rolls her eyes, "Now what? We're horseless."

"We should probably get some sleep. I can't really think." He tells her.

"Goodnight, Gohan." Videl says turning onto her side.

"Goodnight, Beautiful." Gohan says turning on his side facing away from her.

"What?" Videl asked as she sat up.

"I said 'Goodnight, Videl'" He replies loudly with a frightened look on his face. He actually said that.

"Really? I heard 'Goodnight, Beau-"

"I'm going to sleep." He announces.

Videl laid back to go to sleep. She'd drop it for now. She'll pick it up in the morning.

"Wake up, Gohan." Videl said shaking the teenage prince.

"Del?" Gohan mumbles.

"Yes, would you wake up already, Princey."

"Off. Head." She hears him say quietly.

"Gohan, get up!" Videl says loudly.

"I'm up. I'm up." Gohan said sitting up.

"I'm hungry and we've no food. There are apples in that tree and peaches over there but I'm to short to reach them." Videl says.

The young prince stands up and yawns. He walks over to the tree and said, "Get on my back and get a _**lotta**_ fruit."

She climbed on his back and stood on his shoulders. Within seven minutes they had sixteen apples. She hopped off of him and sat down satisfied with her sixteen apples she had picked.

* * *

"Guards! Guards! GUARDS!" Queen Chi-Chi screams, "My son has gone missing! My little Gohan, somewhere all alone. He is probably miserable and hungry and lonely and- Oh!"

"Calm down, Chi-Chi. I am sure he is fine." Goku assures her.

Goten walks into the room, "I know what happened to him."

Chi-Chi's eyes widened in delight, "Where is he? What happened to him? Tell me!"

"I promised Gohan I wouldn't tell anyone he ran away." Goten covered his mouth as he realized what he said.

"Guards! Find my son! He has ran away!" Chi-Chi screamed, "The first person to bring him back to me will get 1,000 zeni!"

So the search was on. Gohan for 1,000,000 zeni? This was gonna be good.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at where the teens were, Videl wiped off her apple and took a bite. It was sweet, juicy, and, and, picklish?

All of a sudden, Videl felt lightheaded. Queasy, too.

"Gohan," She whines, "I do not feel so good."

Gohan turns to the teenage girl, "What is wrong?"

"I feel as if I am about to regurgitate and pass out, too." Videl said wobbling. She could barely stand up. Then she fell to the ground with Gohan barely catching her. She was conscious, but almost not.

"Vidy?" Gohan says quietly to his best friend as he put a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'm going to be fine, Gohan." Videl says, "I just need to vomit I believe."

Videl stands up, still dizzy, walk behind a tree and regurgitates. Then she faints and fall on the ground unconsciously.

"VIDEL!" Gohan screams rushing to the raven haired teenager. He felt her pulse. Steady, but really slow. What was he supposed to do? She wasn't breathing and if he didn't do something soon, his best friend, the only person who understood him, was gonna be simply a thought, not a person.

"What do you do when someone can't breathe? That's right! You do...mouth to mouth." Gohan says with a blush. He would have to kiss, er, mouth to mouth resuscitate his best friend. Wouldn't it be awkward to do that to the best friend you've had a crush on for seven years. Wait, it was life or death. Awkward was not in the equation.

He does it. Awkwardly. After a while she fluttered her azure eyes fluttered open and she smiled at Gohan.

"Thanks, Gohan. I would have died if you weren't here." She says.

"Your welcome, Vi. Do you know why this happened?" Gohan asked her.

"I think it had something to do with that apple. It was sweet, juicy, and picklish."

"Well if an apple taste like a pickle, it is a messed up apple." He tells her.

Videl rolls her eyes, "Well I know that now."

* * *

"Kuso! My plan to eliminate her didn't work!" A voice said from the shadows, "Well, she'll fall soon enough. It's time for plan B!"

* * *

"Gohan. I am still hungry. I also believe it is going to rain." Videl says to her companion.

"Well, as far as shelter, I saw a cave over there I think." He said standing up.

"You want to spend the night in a cave?" Videl asks.

"Why not? I'd rather be in a cave than out in the rain." Gohan replies simlply.

"Alright. Let's go." Videl says.

Inside the cave, the two teens, who had been in the cave for an hour and a half, had started a fire and were now talking.

"So what should we do tomorrow?" Videl says.

"Well," Gohan begins, "We gonna need food and water so, we need jobs I guess."

"You can't get a job. You are the prince of Z. Everyone will see you and know who you are. I'll get a job and you stay here and look for fresh water."

"Okay, Videl. We should probably get some sleep."

After twenty minutes of trying to sleep, neither teen could fall asleep.

"Vidy, you sleep?" Gohan asked.

"Not really." Videl replied, "I'm too cold, even with that fire going."

"Same here." Gohan says.

The teens were quiet for a minute until the female broke the silence. "We are both thinking the same thing but neither will say it, right?"

"Yes."

"I'd rather be in a warm awkward position than freeze to death knowing I could be warm. What about you?"

"Yes. So I guess..."

Videl snuggled up to his chest and Gohan put his arm her. Both were blushing furiously but, they both enjoyed this position.

* * *

A/N: Slow chapter I know but, bare with me. It's gonna be a whole lot better. I (kinda) promise. Review. No flames. Suggest this story somewhere 'cause I need more views!


	3. Chapter II: Vidy in the City

Dream Called Reality

Chapter II: Vidy in the City

Disclaimer: If I owned DBZ, would I be sitting on a couch, watching Zoey 101, and wearing purple pajama jeans? I think not.

A/N: Don't let the cheesy title fool you! This is a very serious chapter! I couldn't have made this chapter without my best friend. So thank her, too!

* * *

Last Time on Dream Called Reality: Videl snuggled up to his chest and Gohan put his arm her. Both were blushing furiously but, they both enjoyed this position.

A pair of onyx opens to a beautiful sunrise and and even more beautiful girl, in his opinion anyway. Said beautiful girl was still sound asleep on Gohan's chest. He thought it would be rude to wake her up, especially when she was so peaceful. Though he did enjoy having her there. 'I am so wrong.' He thinks as he shakes his head. He decides to just rest for a while.

About an hour later, a pair of _cerulean_ eyes flutter open. She smacks her lips and sits up. Today was going to be a beautiful, perfect day! She could just feel it.

"Good morning, Vi." Gohan says.

"Huh? Oh, good morning to you, Gohan." Videl replies turning around.

Gohan sits up and tells her, "I'm sorry to bother you with this but, you need to get a job."

"Yes. As long as you go find fresh water."

"Okay. If I find enough maybe I could make a wooden steak and kill a deer, a hog maybe."

"Bye Gohan." She said getting up, "I'll need water when I get back."

* * *

Videl searches the streets for a job. Heck, she'll do anything. Scratch that. She'll do anything **except **scoop poop.

Just then, three small girls walk up to her.

"I'm Mia!" The first girl says.

"I'm Myra!" The second one says.

"I'm May!" The third one says.

"We're the Kicey Triplets!" All three say in unison.

Videl smiles, "It's nice to meet you. I'm Videl"

"Do you have a job?" Myra asks.

"Myra!" Mia and May shout at their sister.

Videl giggles, "No. I don't have a job."

"Will you clean our house, Miss Videl?" Mia asks.

May then says, "Our maid quit last week. She struck oil so she yelled, 'Suckers! I'm richer than you now!' and quit. Then she found out she hit our pipeline and she was thrown in jail."

A weird look hits Videl's face, "Okay."

"Yay!" The triplets yell, "Follow us!"

The four walk down the street. If only Videl could see their faces. She'd see evil little smirks and a milkstache.

Videl rarely walked the streets of the Royal City so it was nice. Families walking down the street. Merchants handing goods to small children. Ransom signs of Gohan. Crows- Wait, ransom signs of Gohan?!

"Mia! Myra! May! What is this?!" Videl shouts pointing at the poster of Gohan.

"Oh that. Prince Gohan went missing yesterday. The reward for finding him is 1,000 zeni!" Myra explains.

"I wish I could find him. Then I could have all the toys I want!" May says.

"Th-tha-thanks for telling me." Videl stutters.

Videl follows the girls and went to their mansion.

"Hello girls. I'm glad you are back from town." A lady says, "Why, who's this?"

"Her name's Videl, Momma!" Mia says.

"She's gonna be our new maid." said Myra.

"Yeah," May says, "and I told her our maid quit last week. She struck oil so she yelled, 'Suckers! I'm richer than you now!' and quit. Then she found out she hit our pipeline and she was thrown in jail."

The mother rolls her eyes.

"Oh," the mother says, "I almost forgot. I'm Claire Kicey, you may call me Claire. It's nice to meet you Videl." She holds out her hand.

"It's nice to meet you too, Claire." Videl says shaking Claire's hand.

"Come on," Myra shouted, "you clean can my room first!"

The day went on and Videl cleaned Myra's, Mia's, May's, and the living room. This was easy since she was used to this.

"Goodbye. I have to go. I shall come back tomorrow." Videl said.

"Oh, Videl here's your pay!" Claire says handing Videl ten zeni. In these days in Z, that was a blessing.

"Thank you." Videl says.

Videl runs to the baker before it closes.

"Can I have two loaves of bread and some water?"

The baker handed her the bread and water never lifting his head.

"Thank you." She says as she hands the baker her money.

"Free of charge. Have a good day." The baker says as she walks away.

"Thank you." She says.

When's she's out of view, he lifts his head up. "Mirai Trunks to Bulma. Mission one complete."

"Good job, Trunks." Bulma says from the watch.

* * *

"I'm back!" Videl said as she walked into the cave.

Gohan turned around and said in a sing-song voice, "Guess who caught and killed a deer?"

"The same person who didn't get any fresh water?" She asks.

"Yes." Gohan said quietly.

"Well, I got water _**and 2**_ loaves of bread." She said sitting on the rock next to Gohan.

He turns to look at her. "What job did you get?"

"Maid. How is the food coming along?"

"Well tonight, we'll eat like...like...like...we'll eat regularly."

* * *

"Hey when did you learn to hunt?" Videl asked as she wiped a little deer from her lips.

"I just set a snare and set the deer on fire." Gohan said, "Did you learn any important information it the city."

"There is a ransom for you. 1,000 zeni alive, 500 zeni dead."

"Oh." He says.

"We should probably get some rest."

"Should we sleep like we did last night?" Gohan asked. He was hoping she'd say 'yes' but he tried to hide is hope for that.

She nodded her head with a slight blush on her cheeks.

Gohan laid on the ground and Videl put her head on his chest and this time, instead of just putting his arms around her, he hugged her tightly. At first Videl opened her eyes widely but, it was very nice and soon she and Gohan fell asleep.

* * *

Videl smiled as she walked down the street of the Royal City. It was a nice day. 'Hm, wonder what Gohan is going to capture for dinner. Mm, maybe pig tonight. I wouldn't mind deer again. Ooh, maybe there is wild cow wandering a-'

"Freeze!" A voice yells at her. She stops. She was almost to the Kicey manor. 'Wait, why are the triplets walking in unison with smirks on their faces.' She thinks, 'What in the kingdom of Z is going on here?'

"What's going on?" Videl asks.

Mia steps forward, "You know where he is. Tell us now!"

"Who?" Videl asked.

Myra steps forward, "Prince Gohan of course."

"No I don't." She objects.

May steps forward, "Don't play dumb now peasant."

"What do you want with him?" She asks between clenched teeth.

"It is what our bosses wants with him. We've no say. All we know is they want you out of the way as well." The twins say in unison.

"What are you going to do with me?" Videl asked with fear in her eyes.

"Strike!" The triplets shouted in chorus.

"What?" Videl said looking around. All of a sudden, a sharp pain hit her bottom. Now she felt sleepy.

'Gah, I've been hit with a tranquillizing gun!' She thinks, 'I have to do something! Right after a quick nap!' With that, Videl hits the ground.

"Take her away, boys!" Claire screams.

* * *

A/N: Supercliffie! Longest chappie ever! I'll update soon!

Don't let my chapter names fool you. There all serious(ish) unless it says filler beside it.

BTW: Why does the letter _W _have to have 3 syllables? (dub-ul-u)

Oh, and my friend also helped make the next chappie too. She's planing to get an account on FanFiction soon and I'll tell you guys her pen name.

Peace out Chicken Scouts!


	4. Chapter III: A Criminal's Tale

Dream Called Reality

Chapter III: A Criminal's Tale

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. Can I own the chibis? _A _chibi? No? Aw. Poop.

A/N: This story takes place about 300-400 years before DBZ. If you're wondering why I'm telling you this, you'll find out later.

* * *

"**Where is Videl?" Gohan asked himself. "It is almost midnight and I have not heard from her."**

Then it hit him. No, seriously. A dang rock just his head. Then the other thing hit him.

"She has been kidnapped!" He exclaimed "Er, Videl-napped! I must go save her. She will not fall!"

Gohan trips on the rock that hit his head.

"Oof." He said with a thud. "Apparently, I will."

He stands up. "Wait, Videl said that there is a ransom for me! Ah, what am I going to do!?"

He walked outside the cave. He put mud on parts of his face and clothes. It was dark so they have to look closely to see that it was him.

"I am coming Videl." He says quietly. With that he ran of to find the raven-haired beauty.

* * *

"Yawn." Videl yawns. "That was a nice nap." The she realized she was chained to a wall. Arms and feet out to be exact.

"I'm glad you are awake now, peasant. Videl, is it?" A voice says.

"Yes. Now it is my turn to ask a question: what do you want?" Videl says through clenched teeth.

Then another voice says, "Two things: One; Prince Gohan. Two; we want you out of they way."

"Who are you?" Videl shouts.

"I am Princess Erasa of the Kingdom of Blondia!" The first voice yells stepping into the light.

"I am Duchess Angela of the Kingdom of Blondia!" The other voice announces stepping into the light as well."

"Why do you want Gohan?" Videl asked.

"You know what he looks like." Erasa says with a 'mm hm' look.

"Good point. What are you going to do with me?"

"Aren't we the interrogator. You are simply bait." Angela says.

Videl rolled her eyes. "Uh, I still do not understand. Do you have a back-story or something of the sort?"

Erasa steps forward. "Well, I suppose I can tell you. My true name is Kylia. When I was a small child, no older than six, the kingdom of Quea, whom we, the Blondonians had been at war with for eighty years, bombed us. The bomb took away my family. The government did nothing all they did was say that they'd send me a check every month so I wouldn't starve.

"One night, the Quea kidnapped, Erasa, the princess whom I had an uncanny resemblance to. I was the only one who knew. I took the place of the princess and was devastated to find out that the princess was fifth in line for the throne.

"I did what any girl would do. I slowly made them drop like flies. I poisoned Hubert. I experimented on Mira and Harry. And I threw Ally out of her window. The were all stumped about how if all doors were guarded, the children kept falling. Us three are the only who knows.

"After Blondia had a military upgrade, the kingdom of Quea soon fell. Yet, the king and his family got away. They decided to begin a new kingdom. The kingdom of Z. So once I find Prince Gohan, _his _family shall fall.

Suddenly, a young man falls through the roof.

"I am here to save you!" He says. "I am Roshi! Oh, wrong dungeon." (A/N: Did y'all see that coming? No you didn't you thought it was Gohan! Ha ha ha ha!)

Erasa turns around with a wicked look on her face, "Catch!"

"Whoa," Roshi says catching the bottle, "Hmm. Smells like perfume," He says , "Good night!"

Roshi falls to the ground.

"That was pathetic." Angela sneers.

"You are telling me." Videl mumbles, "What about you redhead?"

Angela sighs, "During the whole story I was her best friend. She was disappointed that I could not be royal as well so she just claimed I was supposed to be a duchess. Yes, my side story was boring but, a side story nonetheless."

Another young man fell through the roof screaming and landing on top of Roshi.

"Videl! It is I! Gohan!" Gohan screamed. Videl sweatdropped.

Then Mirai Trunks slowly levitates towards the ground.

"Is it 'Random Guy Fall From The Ceiling' day already." Erasa says sarcastically.

"Actually, 'Random Guy Fall From The Ceiling' day is next Tuesday." Angela said pulling out a calender pointing to next Tuesday.

Then both Erasa and Angela take out a bottle of what looks like perfume. Before they have a chance to throw them, M. Trunks shoots small ki blasts at the bottles. Twenty seconds later, Erasa and Angela were sleeping on the floor.

"Hey, Gohan, other guy," Videl calls, "can you unchain me?"

Trunks walks over to Erasa and presses a button on a remote beside her. Videl falls to the floor.

"At least the blood pumping to my feet." Videl grumbled, "Okay. Who are you and why are you here?"

"I am from the future. I'm here to make sure that the things that should go right go right and the things that should go wrong go wrong and sometimes I have to make sure that the right things go wrong and the wrong things go right or else everything in the future will not go right and will go wrong. Are we clear?"

Both teens tilted their heads and said, "What?"

"Long story short I'm here to make sure everything is how it's supposed to be. Get back to your camp. It's getting late." Trunks says turning the two towards the door, "See you around." Then the lavender haired person disappeared.

"That. Was. So. Very. Strange." Gohan says.

"That's an understatement." Videl says as they walk out the door.

* * *

Strange huh. Yeah. Um, I'll have next chapter soon. That whole right wrong thing, if you actually say it, it's a whole lot extra confusing. Uh, peace out I guess. I need my beauty sleep right about now.

See you later,

NerdsRule

P.S. Read and Review! I 3 Reviews!


	5. Chapter IV: The Mirai Mission

Dream Called Reality

Chapter IV: The First Mirai Mission

As said in chapter 2, not a filler because of the cheesy name!

Last Time on Dream Called Reality: "I am from the future. I'm here to make sure that the things that should go right go right and the things that should go wrong go wrong and sometimes I have to make sure that the right things go wrong and the wrong things go right or else everything in the future will not go right and will go wrong. Are we clear?"

Both teens tilted their heads and said, "What?"

"Long story short I'm here to make sure everything is how it's supposed to be. Get back to your camp. It's getting late." Trunks says turning the two towards the door, "See you around." Then the lavender haired person disappeared.

"That. Was. So. Very. Strange." Gohan says.

"That's an understatement." Videl says as they walk out the door.

* * *

**What's that taste in Videl's mouth. **It's all dry and gritty, certainly not tasty. Aw great, dirt.

"Blegh!"

"What's with the 'Blegh'-ing?" Gohan asks sitting up.

"I had a hefty serving of dirt last night for a midnight snack." Videl says.

Gohan gives her an odd look, "You ate dirt?" He asks, "That doesn't sound very delightful."

"It's not." Videl says, "Let's go get some real food."

"Agreed." Gohan said standing up. He offered her his hand, she grabbed it and they walked out of he cave.

* * *

"Trunks," A voice says, "when do we get the rocks?"

"Now Goten." he replies slyly. (He's M. Goten by the way.)

* * *

"Videl, can you set a snare?" Gohan asks.

Videl smirks, "How do you think I got my food?"

"I'll take that as a yes. Can you-" Gohan begins but is interrupted by a large rock almost hitting his head.

"Goten, you baka!" Trunks hisses.

"My bad." Goten whispered.

"What the Z was that?" Videl asks.

"I haven't the slightest idea." Gohan says.

* * *

A few hours later...

"So Gohan," Videl starts, "remind me how you get pulled into the water by a tiny little fish."

A wet Gohan quietly replies with a red face, "It was a strong fish."

"Well, we still got 2 deers and 3 fish."

On top of the cave...

"Goten are-" Trunks begins.

"Achoo." There was a sneeze heard from behind a rock.

"Bless you." A feminine voice says.

"Sniff. Thank you." Another feminine voice replies.

Goten and Trunks roll their eyes and say, "Bra, Pan we know your there."

"No we're not!" Bra yells."

Pan hisses, "Bra!"

"Sorry," Bra apologizes.

"What are you doing here?" Goten asked.

"I wanted to see my great-great-great-great-great-gre-"

"Pan!" They all yell.

"You know what I mean." Pan says.

Videl and Gohan walk out of the cave, "Who are you; what are you doing here?" Videl asks.

Pan puts two fingers on her head, grabs Bra and says, "Thank you, Grandpa Goku!" With that they go...um somewhere.

"Hello Videl, Gohan!" Trunks and Goten call waving at them.

Videl gets a strange look on her face, "Trunks, who's the other guy?" She asks.

"Hmm," Gohan says, "He looks like Goten."

Goten panics. His cover was blown! What was he gonna do!

"Who is this, Goten, you speak of?" Goten asks in a very fake voice, "My name is, um, Netog."

"Well," Videl says, "I think I need more sleep." With that, Videl walks back in to the cave and Gohan follows.

"Now!" Trunks yells.

Goten and Trunks then put hundreds of rocks in the cave entrance/exit so no one could get in or out. This would keep them trapped for a long time.

Trunks once again pushed the button on his watch.

"M. Trunks and Goten to Bulma. M. Trunks and Goten to Bulma. Come in Bulma." He says.

"Hello Trunks. How'd the mission go?" She asks.

"It went well besides the fact that Bra and Pan showed up and ruined the element of surprise." He answers.

Bulma slaps her forehead, "That's where they went! The other time machine was missing and so were they! I can't put 2+2 together anymore. Bulma out."

* * *

"Why did they do that?" Gohan asked.

"Well," Videl began, "Trunks did say that he was from the future. I'm here to make sure that the things that should go right go right and the things that should go wrong go wrong and sometimes I have to make sure that the right things go wrong and the wrong things go right or else everything in the future will not go right and will go wrong."

"You remembered that?" Gohan questions.

Videl nods her head. She then picks up a large stick, dips it in the fire, and walks deeper in to the cave.

"Where are you going?" He asks.

"What is up with you and these interrogative sentences? I'm going deeper into the cave to find a way out. There must be one."

"Fine." He says running to catch up with her.

"Oh my baby. Oh my baby!" Chi-Chi cries, "He's disappeared without a trace! He's been gone for three days!"

A man comes running up to the king and queen, bows and says, "Your highnesses, YOUR HIGHNESSES! We have discovered that on the same night Prince Gohan left, so did the servant Videl. We are lead to believe that she had something to do with his disappearance."

"So what your saying is," Chi-Chi began, "that little wench stole our son? She will pay the ultimate price! Off with her head! Then we shall feed her body to the dogs and give the leftovers to the crocodiles in the moat! And we'll make her head watch it all!"

Goku blinked. He understood where she was coming from but, he had never seen this side of his wife.

"Also," the man says, "we believe he is in a cave in Caratho forest. We also just got word that there are rocks blocking one of the entrances."

"Well, break through them! I am a Queen and I want my Prince!" Chi-Chi screamed. She wanted her son.

* * *

A/N: It's been a while I know but, hey, I updated now, right? Anyways, I'm gonna rap this fic up in about hm... 3 more chapters so stay tuned. Peace out :)

BTW: I thought about changing my pen name to Anime-Goddess. Should I?-NerdsRule


	6. Chapter V: Trapped

Dream Called Reality

Chapter V: Trapped

Disclaimer: This story is for **Fan**fiction hence I'm just a fan-girl with a fairly good social life.

* * *

Last Time on Dream Called Reality: A man comes running up to the king and queen, bows and says, "Your highnesses, YOUR HIGHNESSES! We have discovered that on the same night Prince Gohan left, so did the servant Videl. We are lead to believe that she had something to do with his disappearance."

"So what your saying is," Chi-Chi began, "that little wench stole our son? She will pay the ultimate price! Off with her head! Then we shall feed her body to the dogs and give the leftovers to the crocodiles in the moat! And we'll make her head watch it all!"

Goku blinked. He understood where she was coming from but, he had never seen this side of his wife.

"Also," the man says, "we believe he is in a cave in Caratho forest. We also just got word that there are rocks blocking one of the entrances."

"Well, break through them! I am a Queen and I want my Prince!" Chi-Chi screamed. She wanted her son.

* * *

Gohan and Videl had been wandering in the cave for two and half hours...

"Gohan," Videl says, "we are not getting out of here, are we?"

"Videl, I'm sure...I...I don't...I don't know to tell the truth. We haven't been searching for an exit for a full day. We don't know what tomorrow will bring." He says.

She turns to him, "The flame is dying. I'm not sure how much longer it will survive before...poof!"

"I never thought I'd go out like this." Gohan states.

"What do you mean?" She asks.

"I'd never think that I would perish, trapped in a cave with you of all people, by a-"

"What's that's supposed to mean?!" She screams, "Let me guess. Let's see. You are to good to die alone with some worth less peasant that cleans my room! I thought you were my best friend!" By the end of the of the outburst, Videl was on the verge of tears.

"Videl," He begins, "You are my best friend. I don't know what-" Videl throws a rock at his head and she yells, "Shut up!"

"Listen to me."

She turns around facing away from him, "Shut up, Princey! You don't care about me! You just needed someone to do your dirty work! Well, I'm through! Goodbye!"

She ran off throwing the flame on the ground, glowing so very faintly. Gohan picked it uprunning after her.

'Why can't I tell her that I love her?' He wonders, 'Now she _**hates**_ me! Smooth move, Gohan! Smooth move! I can't believe I said that. I am so stupid! Videl is amazing! She's like a dream in a reality. Man, I need more romantic lines. That was sweet but, really cheesy.'

'I'm such a fool,' Videl thinks, 'The man I love does not love me back. I knew I should not have hoped. Hope is stupid! I could hope for a way out of here but what is that going to do! Why is it so easy to confuse dreams with reality. Wh-' "AH!" Videl screams.

The sound reverberates through the cave. "Videl? Videl? Videl?!" He screams loudly, "I'm coming for you Videl!"

"Gohan?! Help me!" Videl screams.

He runs through the cave looking for her. After searching and searching he almost dies laghing at what he sees. Videl's entire right leg was stuck in a hole. He pulls her out of it and he looks a little more. He saw gold.

Gold. Thousands upon thousands of tons of gold. Z was saved. Unfortunately, they weren't.

"Gold Gohan! Gold!" She yells. "We've enough to buy and sell the whole continent for crying out loud!"

"This is amazing. I-" He begins.

"Hey Gohan. Remember that first night when you said, 'Goodnight, Beautiful' did d-d-did you m-mean th-that?" She asks hopefully looking into his black eyes.

"W-w-well y-y-you...I-I...g-g-g- Hey, what's that?" He asks. Not only did he find something cool, but he got to change the subject. Bonus. He walks over to it and picks it up.

"It looks like a Dragonball." Videl says, "If you collect all seven, the eternal dragon, Shenron, will grant you one wish. Back to my subject; did you mean it when you called me beautiful?"

"Wait. I can see you." Gohan says.

Videl nods her head and looks at him like he's a few eggs short of a muffin.

"You can see me, can't you?" He asks

Once again, Videl nods her head and looks at him like he's a few eggs short of a muffin.

"The flame went out so-"

Videl opens her eyes happily, "We must be near an exit!"

* * *

The young prince Goten wanders around the castle. He was looking for his brother. Maybe they were wrong; maybe Gohan was in the refrigerator.

Goten opened the refrigerator door. No big brother there. Well, since he was there, he should get a light snack. Hmm, a cookie, a full meatloaf, and an entire steak. That sound perfectly light to Goten.

After Goten inhaled, not ate, not devoured, not ingested, but inhaled his food, he went to look in the toy room. On the way he saw a man he had mever seen before. He looked like him.

"Who are you Mr.?" Goten asks.

"Why I'm Netog! Nice to meet you Goten," M. Goten says holding out his hand. Goten happily shakes it.

"I'm looking for my big brother Netog. He went away. He said he didn't want to live here anymore. I miss him lots. Why did he leave?" Goten asks with tears in his eyes, "Does he hate me?"

"No. He doesn't hate you. He just wanted to get away from the stress of bing the prince of Z. That's all. He loves all of you. You, your mother, your father," M. Goten says, "Videl." He says Videl queitly but Goten still hears it.

"My brother loves Videl? The pretty cleaning lady who always sings to me and makes mt room smell like Cotton Candy?" Goten asks and M. Goten nods, "Yay! My brother is getting married to a nice lady!" Goten cheers and runs off.

* * *

"Okay, let me on your shoulders and boost me up." Videl says, "Then I shall lift you up."

"Sure," He replies.

In case you haven't figured it out yet, the exit they found, is at the top of the cave.

Videl climbed onto Gohan's shoulders, pulled herself up, and screamed "FREEDOM!"

"Not for long." A voice says.

"HELP ME GOHAN!" She screams.

* * *

A/N: I'm gonna be evil and stop the chappie right there. My stories are gonna take longer to upload because my laptop screen is screwed up. My dad will fix it eventually but until then, I will use this iPad, my little sister's kindle, an older than dirt computer, and my other computer that moves at the speed of snail.

Until my next update, peace off. For reading this, bless your face. And if you sneezed while reading this fic bless _you._

Do do do do do do do do do do Review! (If you don't understand where I got the last two lines, you've never seen a Tobuscus (Toby Turner) video)


	7. Chapter VI: Can I

Dream Called Reality

Chapter VI: Can I...

A/N: This is the last chapter of Dream Called Reality. Minus the epic epilogue in my head. BTW: Have I had to many cliffies because Gohanfave said I had to many 'bleddy cliffhangers'?

Disclaimer: Videl belongs to Gohan & Gohan belongs to Videl. I don't own the others either. Poo.

* * *

Last Time on Dream Called Reality:

Videl climbed onto Gohan's shoulders, pulled herself up, and screamed "FREEDOM!"

"Not for long." A voice says.

"HELP ME GOHAN!" She screams.

* * *

'What happened to her?' Gohan thinks, 'What if she-she-'

"Don't think like that! She is fine, right? How am I getting out of this blasted cave should be my next concern but how do I do that? The logs!"

* * *

Videl's azure eyes fluttered open, "Where am I?"

She looked up and saw she was being hung, "That's the second time in four days."

"So the wench is awake." A voice, the same one that she heard before she was put to sleep, states.

"Will you just tell me who you are, what you want, what you will do to me, give me your darn backstory, and let me go back to the cave?" Videl asks.

"THAT IS NO WAY TO ADRESS YOUR QUEEN!" Chi-Chi screams and the entire palace shakes.

* * *

"Mother?" Gohan drops the log he was holding at the sound of what he belives (and is his mother's voice.

"If that was mom, someone's in deep oil. Hope it's not Vidy." Gohan says picking up the log he dropped when he was scared half to death.

* * *

"Queen? My sincerest apologies your highness." Videl says frantically, "I would bow but as you can see, I am being hung."

"HUSH WENCH! YOU ARE ABOUT TO BE DECAPITATED!" Chi-Chi screams.

"What did I do?" Videl asked.

Chi-Chi rolls her eyes and says, "You are being decapitated for stealing my son you wench."

"I didn't steal your son. He asked me to runaway with him."

"He would never do such a thing. Tell me why he'd do that?"

"It was because he didn't want to get married to the country that has all change and no brains."

Goten and M. Goten bust through the door, "Don't decapitate the pretty lady that sings to me and makes my room smell like Cotton Candy! Besides, I told you that he ran away. I'll make a flashback appear over there!" Goten says pointing to the ceiling. Everyone looks up.

*Flashback*

"Guards! Guards! GUARDS!" Queen Chi-Chi screams, "My son has gone missing! My little Gohan, somewhere all alone. He is probably miserable and hungry and lonely and- Oh!"

"Calm down, Chi-Chi. I am sure he is fine." Goku assures her.

Goten walks into the room, "I know what happened to him."

Chi-Chi's eyes widened in delight, "Where is he? What happened to him? Tell me!"

"I promised Gohan I wouldn't tell anyone he ran away." Goten covered his mouth as he realized what he said.

"Guards! Find my son! He has ran away!" Chi-Chi screamed, "The first person to bring him back to me will get 1,000 zeni!"

*End Flashback*

"See, I told you he ran away!" Goten pouts.

Chi-Chi raises her finger, "Ah, but she went with him and did not tell anyone. She will now be decapitated for high treason instead of kidnapping the prince. Besides why would he need her in his life?"

"'Cause he loves her!" Goten yelled.

Chi-Chi and Videl get opposite looks on thier faces. Videl, a look of hope and excitement; Chi-Chi, a look of scorn and distastefulness. "Really?" They say in unison, "Who told you that?"

"Netog!" Goten exclaims.

Both women look at M. Goten and he says, "Are you gonna try to decapitate me?"

Chi-Chi nods.

"But I'm your great-great-great-great...lots of great-grandson! From the future! I'm here to make sure that the things that should go right go right and the things that should go wrong go wrong and sometimes I have to make sure that the right things go wrong and the wrong things go right or else everything in the future will not go right and will go wrong. Are we clear?"

All three tilt there head and say, "What?"

"I'm not sure either. That's what Trunks told me to say."

"Repeat what you said." Chi-Chi demands.

"I'm here to make sure that the things that should go right go right and the things that should go wrong go wrong and sometimes I have to make sure that the right things go wrong and the wrong things go right or else everything in the future will not go right and will go wrong. Are we clear?" M. Goten repeats.

"One more time."

"I'm here to make sure that the things that should go right go right and the things that should g-"

"We get it!" Videl yells, "By the way, there is no blood pumping to my wrists or hands. Just so you know."

"Disrespect?! Off with your head! Then we shall feed your body to the dogs and give the leftovers to the crocodiles in the moat! And we'll make your head watch it all!"

"My deepest apologies my queen," Videl grumbled.

A man walks into the room and annouces, "Your highness, it is time for the decapitation."

Chi-Chi smiles evily. Videl swallows hard. I will not end the chapter here.

* * *

Videl's face was wet with tears. She was about to be decapitated because this boy, her best friend, this boy she was deeply in love with, asked her to run away with him. He would never know how she felt about him.

She sighed as she laid as she laid her head on the table.

"Goten? Tell Gohan I love him, okay?" Videl says forcing a fake smile.

"Sniff. Okay, Videl. I wish you would have married Gohan. I know he loves you, too." Goten says with tears coming from his eyes.

"Wait, future Goten? Aren't you here to make sure that the things that should go right go right and the things that should go wrong go wrong and sometimes you have to make sure that the right things go wrong and the wrong things go right or else everything in the future will not go right and will go wrong?"

"True, but this is how it is supposed to be." M. Goten frowns.

"Drop the blade!" Chi-Chi orders. The blade dropped.

Just before it chopped her neck, it stopped.

"Videl, you can sit up. Your not being decapitated today." A voice tells her gently.

She turn around slowly, "G-G-G-G-oh-han?" She stutters.

"Yes," He answers with a smile.

Videl wastes no time and presses her lips against his. He was a first surprised but he went with the flow.

"Ew!" Goten says.

M. Goten pats Goten's head, "You'll understand when your older."

"I-I-I," Chi-Chi stutters.

"It's true love, Chi." Goku says placing a hand on her shoulder.

They broke the kiss, "I love you so much." They say in unison staring dreamily into each others eyes.

"Videl, I know we have not had a proper courtship, but I know I love you more than life itself." Gohan says.

"Videl," he says, getting on one knee, "can I marry you?"

"I think you worded the question wrong." Goku says.

Gohan shakes his head, "Is she marrying me or am I marrying her?"

"Is that not interchangeable?" Goten asks.

"It went better in my head," Gohan says.

"Yes," Videl answers, "you can marry me!"

He picks up her ring and places and thin gold ring on her finger.

"How...how did...you?" She stutters.

"In the cave, when we found all that gold, I saw a little round piece of gold. I thought it would be perfect for you."

"Have I told you I love you?" She asks.

* * *

The story had a happy ending that's true, but I have an epilogue just for you!

Seriously, did you like the story? If you have any questions about the fic, don't hesitate to ask!

Review and add this to your favorites!


	8. Epilogue

Dream Called Reality

Epilogue

A/N: Wow. So, this is it. I'm kind of sad. I've put so much time and effort this and well, it's time to go. ? Well, here the epilogue I promised.

Disclaimer: This would have been part of the anime if I owned this.

* * *

Videl yawns as she sits up. This dream; weirdest yet by far. Sure, she was a teenager with the hormones and whatnot but, why did she keeep having dreams about Gohan. She's had dreams about him ever since the whole Buu fiasco. She had accepted she was in love with him but, what's with all the dreams. She blames teenage hormones.

She still had to wonder about this dream where she was this peasent and he was the prince and the run away and-Wait, you don't need the summary. You read the dream.

* * *

Orange Star High, 12:24...

"I had the weirdest dream last night." Videl says to Erasa as Videl closes her locker.

"So did I," Erasa says, "I said weird stuff. You wanna hear it?"

Videl nods.

Erasa clears her throat, "My true name is Kylia. When I was a small child, no older than six, the kingdom of Quea, whom we, the Blondonians had been at war with for eighty years, bombed us. The bomb took away my family. The government did nothing all they did was say that they'd send me a check every month so I wouldn't starve.

"One night, the Quea kidnapped, Erasa, the princess whom I had an uncanny resemblance to. I was the only one who knew. I took the place of the princess and was devastated to find out that the princess was fifth in line for the throne.

"I did what any girl would do. I slowly made them drop like flies. I poisoned Hubert. I experimented on Mira and Harry. And I threw Ally out of her window. The were all stumped about how if all doors were guarded, the children kept falling. Us three are the only who knows.

"After Blondia had a military upgrade, the kingdom of Quea soon fell. Yet, the king and his family got away. They decided to begin a new kingdom. The kingdom of Z. So once I find Prince Gohan, _his _family shall fall.

Videl blinked. We're not finished with her though. We must make her day stranger.

"Speaking of Gohan, where is he?" Erasa asked.

As if on cue, Gohan walks up to the girls breathing heavily. His clothes were tattered and ripped. He had several kisses and he looked like he saw something he never wanted to.

"Oh my Dende! What happened to you?!" Videl asked, "You look like you ate Goten's favorite ice cream! And got kissed! Wait, _who_ did this to you_? 'Nobody kisses _my_ Gohan and gets away with it! There I go calling him _my_ Gohan. Curse you teenage hormones!'_

"Like, one hundered thirty girls, they came after and *pant* they all kept asking me to *pant* go to *pant* Prom *pant* with them." He says clutching his chest.

"Did you say yes to any of them?" Videl asks with just the slightest touch of hostility.

He shakes his head, "One girl came then another and another. It was an epiphany of females! Even if I did want to go with one of them, which I don't I didn't have time to say yes to any of them."

"All right. Let's go to social studies before-" Videl begins.

**BBBRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIINNNNNNNGGGGG! ****  
**

"Kuso." All three sigh in unison.

* * *

Social Studies (In the computer lab today), 12:30...

So the class was stuck with writing a two page essay about their family history. How exciting? Not at all.

"You're lucky." Videl whispers, "You're royalty, you can just write about that."

"There's gotta be something interesting in your history." He whispers back.

"Sure," She says sarcastically, "I can just tell them that my father is a lying fool all about his reputation. He didn't defeat Cell, my buddy Gohan over there did. Oh, and he thought we should live with a big pink blob that either ate us, or destroyed us, and blew up Earth. And its dog. And we do."

Gohan shrugs his shoulders, "You could look farther back."

"Fine," Videl says, "but it-OH MY DENDE!"

"Ms. Satan!" The teacher snapped.

"My bad." Videl says quietly.

Gohan turns to her, "What'd you find?"

She points to an article that read:

_Videl, no last name is known, was sent to work at the castle of Z at age eleven after her mother's death. At age seventeen, she and the prince, Gohan, ran away to a cave in Caratho forest. She was captured by Erasa, princess of Blondia, whom Gohan was ingaged to. She was saved by a man who claimed he was from the future. She said that the man said this:_

_"I am from the future. I'm here to make sure that the things that should go right go right and the things that should go wrong go wrong and sometimes I have to make sure that the right things go wrong and the wrong things go right or else everything in the future will not go right and will go wrong. Are we clear?"_

_She and the prince got trapped in the cave and she was captured again by the queen, Chi-Chi, as soon as she got out of the cave. Right as she was about to be decapitated, Gohan came and stopped the whole thing. They admitted their true love to each other and Gohan proposed to her._

"That was my dream last night. All of it." She tells him.

"Even the t_hey admitted their true love to each other and Gohan proposed to her _part?" Gohan asked with a light blush.

"Yes." She said with a deep blush on her face.

Gohan fake gasps, "I can't believe it! The Great Tomboy Videl T. Satan blushed!"

"Aren't you late for something?" She says trying to to change the subject.

**BBBRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIINNNNNNNGGGGG**

"Advanced Math 12," Gohan answers, "Last one there is a Sharpener!" Then Gohan takes off.

"Not cool!" She said loudly taking after him.

* * *

Roof, 3:02...

"See you tommorow, Gohan." Videl says waving goodbye.

"Wait," Gohan yelled. She turns around.

"Can I...uh...go to Prom with you?" He asked.

Videl smiles slyly, "If I say yes, would I be going to Prom with you or would you be going to the Prom with me?"

"I don't know. Is it interchangable?" Gohan wonders.

"I'll go with you." She says.

"Yes! Oh, I have something for you. Close your eyes."

Videl does so. She felt something cool go around her neck and on to her chest.

"You can open your eyes now." Gohan says.

She opened her eyes and she open them wider when she saw what she saw. It was a gold heart-shapedlocket with a silver 'V' in the middle.

"Do you like it?" He asks quietly with a blush creeping on his cheeks that grew as he spoke, "You don't have to, but I hope you do."

"I don't like it," She says, "I love it!"

"Really?" He asks.

She nods and replys, "Of course! It's one the most beautiful pieces of jewelry I've ever gotten. And being the daughter of Hercule, a lot of people give me jewelry."

"I put a picture inside. Y-you can take i-it out if you want." He stutters.

Videl opened the locket and looked at the picture. It was a picture Goten had taken of Gohan and Videl with the camera Goten got for his birthday. It was a very nice picture of the two.

"I think I'll keep it in." She says. She kisses him lightly on the lips leaving him temporarily paralyzed.

"Bye Gohan." She says waving goodbye and taking off into the air.

A faint 'Buh' escapes his lips.

* * *

Satan Mansion, 3:18...

"I'm back, Papa." Videl says as she walked into the house.

"Hello, Videl. How was school?" He asked looking up from his paper.

"A little strange," She tells turning to him, "for some reason, it all kept-"

Hercule has a strange look on his face, "Who gave you that?"

"Who gave me what?"

He points to the locket.

"Oh," Videl smiles, "my Prom date gave me this locket. He's so sweet."

Hercule stands up and states loudly, "You know you can date any boy unless he's stronger than me!"

"It's Gohan," Videl whispers, "Gohan's the one who gave me the magical bean, I flew into the sky with him and," She looks around to make sure no one's there, "he deafeted Cell."

Hercule cleared his throat, "Well then, see you later, Pumpkin."

Videl walks up to her room and picks up a book she was reading for some project. Now where did she leave of. Why, right here:

_"We cannot confuse myth with reality."_

Videl closes the book in horror. This is getting too creepy for her taste.

* * *

Satan Mansion, 11:47...

Videl had had the second strangest day she'd ever had. The strangest was of course the whole Buu thing.

She took off the locket and noticed it was ingraved. It read:

_'To my perfect dream in a not so perfect reality.'_

"My life is strange." Videl says as she rolls into bed. Her life would only get stranger.

* * *

Yay, that didn't suck! Probably! Well this was fun! I'm gonna miss this!


	9. Sneak Peek

Sneak Peak

How Saiyaman 2 Came To Be

I sure hope I'm allowed to do this

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. Or the team rocket motto. If I did it'd be _OwnerFiction._

* * *

"Gohan, we're late, _again_." Videl complained.

"Okay," Gohan sighed."but with all luck, Mr. Carter will be asleep."

Luckily was out like a light.

"We saw you do your thing this morning, and by that I mean those really stupid poses." Sharpener snickered.

"They are pretty bad." Erasa said.

Videl was just about to say something when Sharpener started rambling in different voice.

_"Prepare for trouble_

_Make it double_

_To protect the world with devastation_

_To unite all people within our nation_

_To denounce the evil of truth and love_

_To extend our reach to the stars above_

_Saiyaman 1_

_Saiyaman 2_

_Team Saiyaman blast off at the speed of light_

_Surrender now or prepare to fight_

_Stupid poses. That's right!"_

"Hey, that's Team Rocket™ trademark." Gohan said.

"Well your poses are just as stupid." Sharpener remarked.

Gohan opened his mouth to say somthing but nothing came out. He was just moving his mouth in an odd manor.

"How did Gohan get you to be Great Saiyaman 2 anyway? No one's that persuasive." Erasa said filing her nails.

Then Videl went into flashback mode. You know. She looks all ripply and wavy and harp music.

"All right, who's playing the harp? Is it Harpener?" Mr. Carter asked.

"No." Sharpener's cousin, Harpener, answered.

Then Mr. Carter turned around and said "What the heck is wrong with Videl?!"

"She may or may not be in a flashback, sir." Gohan answered.

"Do you know how to snap her out of it?" Mr. Carter asked.

"You have to wait it out." Gohan answered once again.

The teacher sighed an continued to write on the blackboard.

* * *

Two minutes later...

* * *

"You never answered my question. How'd Gohan get you to be Great Saiyaman 2?" Erasa asked again as soon as her BFFL snapped out of the trans. (Videl had established that they were Best Friends For _Life_. This way Videl didn't have to deal with Erasa in the afterlife because sometimes she was annoying as Fran's voice(from The Nanny.)

"Here, I'll show you the flashback." Videl said.

"I can't see it." Sharpener said looking to the left.

"To the right, Pencil." Videl says annoyed.

* * *

Videl and Gohan were sitting in a nice meadow, having a picnic and they were arguing over something.

"I want the German Chocolate CAKE! Give it now, Son Gohan!" Videl yelled pulling a plate with cake towards her.

"But I want it, Vi!" Gohan whined pulling it towards him.

"And I wanted an indoor pool in the Satan Mansion but do I have one? Noooooo." Videl replied.

"I'm gonna eat it." Gohan said.

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"Yes"

"No. Wait, you Bugs Bunnied me Videl."

"No I didn't, Gohan."

"Yep. You Bugs Bunnied me."

"No"

"Yes"

"Definetly, Gohan."

"Definetly not, Videl. Again." Gohan complained.

"Take two steps back, Sweetie." Videl said to her boyfriend.

Gohan did so and fell into a lake. When he popped up, his hair was pink.

* * *

(In the classroom)

"Wrong flashback, Vi." Gohan said blushing.

"I know." Videl said with a smirk.

* * *

Videl and Gohan were sitting in a tree and leaning in closer and closer and when they were simply an inch away they heard...

"GOHAN AND VIDEL SITTIN' IN A TREE!" The Chibis sang in unison. At this point in time, Videl had fallen out of the tree.

"Hey, Gohan," Goten began, "have you ever wanted a sidekick?"

"I think the Great Saiyaman would like a sidekick. Who should be my new sidekick, squirt?" Gohan asked his little brother.

Goten put on a devious smile. "Her!" Then Goten pointed to Videl. She tried to fly away but was unsuccessful.

"Wanna be my sidekick, Vi?"

"Um well, ya see." Videl stuttered. She'd hate to hurt his feelings so she made something up. "Hey there's the Ice Cream Truck!"

"I don't hear it." Goten frowned.

"It's the silent ninja Ice Cream Truck." Videl lied. It actually worked... On Goten.

"Since you don't wanna be my sidekick we'll make a bet. Your have to help me babysit the chibis tonight. If you skip out on it or leave during the night, I win. If you can stay the night, even if your head explodes, you win and-"

"From then on," she began " you will not be the Great Saiyaman anymore. You'll be the Gold Fighter."

"Your on!"

* * *

"Hey Goten, wanna annoy our babysitters?" Trunks asked with an evil tone.

"Sure." Goten replied "How we gonna get 'em this time?"

"Have you ever wanted to know the answer to a ridiculous question?"

"Yeah."

"Ask them those questions 'til their heads pop clear off thier shoulders."

"Good plan."

Then they wrote down their questions.

Just as they left the room they heard Videl yelling at Gohan.

"Son Gohan, WHERE'S MY LEFT SHOE!" Videl yelled.

"I DON'T KNOW! WHY SHOULD I KNOW?!" Gohan yelled back.

"IT WAS IN MY SUITCASE WHEN I LEFT BUT IT'S NOT THERE NOW!"

Then Gohan walked into the room where Videl was. "Vi, now why would I steal your left shoe? And why would I steal the left one and not the right? Why would I anything from you?" Gohan asked.

Trunks turned to Goten and said "Did you..."

Goten nodded then threw the shoe at Gohan's head.

"Here's your shoe, Videl." Gohan said rubbing the back of his head.

"Okay, why'd you did take it?" Videl asked with a firm look on her face.

"I didn't!" Gohan replied.

"CHIBIS!" Videl and Gohan screamed in unison.

"Yes ma'am! Yes sir!" Goten and Trunks said.

"Did you take my shoe?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am." The chibis replied.

"Why?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am. I mean we wanted to." Somehow the chibis said that in unison.

"Dismissed." Videl sighed.

"Videl?" Goten asked sincerily.

"Yeah?" Videl answered.

"How old are you?" Trunks butted in.

"Your not supposed to ask a lady her age," Videl said wagging her finger at them "but I'm eighteen."

"When's your birthday?" Goten asked.

"July 22." (A/N: That's my birthday.)

"What's your birthstone?" Trunks said.

"Ruby."

"Birthflower?" Goten wondered.

"Water Lily."

"Favorite Food?" Trunks asked.

"Caesar salad and Okonomiyaki" (a type of Japanese pancake.)

"Left-handed or right?" Goten said.

"Left. I'm going to the bathroom."

The bathroom did not stop the chibis.

"Who ya gonna call?" Trunks yelled

"GHOSTBUSTERS!" Videl called from the restroom. (A/N: I did that to a friend once.)

As soon as Videl exited the bathroom Goten asked the question no one wants to answer. "Videl, where do babies come from?"

"I need a nap." She said. She plopped on the couch and fell asleep.

* * *

Thirty minutes later Videl woke up. She felt cold, wet, and slimy all over. Then she looked at her hand. Her hand was hot pink.

"CHIBIS, GOHAN, LIVINGROOM, NOW!" Videl screamed.

When they got there Videl yelled, "WHY AM I HOT PINK!"

"Look at your left hand, Vi." Gohan instructed.

Videl did so and saw a blue C the chibis put on all thier 'work'.

"I'm outta here. Just make the base color light blue." Videl said as she walked out of the door.

* * *

"Good flashback." Sharpener said.

*Would you like to see the ending Gohan wants no one to see?*

"Yes I would." Videl said glaring at Gohan.

* * *

"Brought to you by NerdsRule. Remeber, nerds rule! Now for the secret ending."

"Thanks Chibis." Gohan whispered.

"Okay we did the stuff to Videl you asked us to." Trunks said.

"Yeah, so, when are you taking us to the all you can eat ice cream place?" Goten asked exitedly.

"Now." Gohan said walking the chibis out the door.

* * *

"Son Gohan," Videl growled.

"Yes my beautiul, brillant, sweet, forgiving, Videl." Gohan said more hopefully than optomistically.

*Beep beep* Videl stood up and walked away and Gohan's hand shot up.

"Go Gohan." Mr. Carter sighed.

* * *

"What is it? Hostage? Robbery?" Gohan asked while they were in the air.

Videl stopped and said "Son Gohan, I set tht myself. Now Son Gohan, you are a dead man."

And Videl chased Gohan all evening and as you imagined, Gohan got hungry, gave up, and got tackled by Videl.

* * *

Help Wanted: If you can write a fight scene, let me know!


End file.
